


The Elephant In The Room

by Masakis_Blush



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M, PWP, smut that is also crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 04:07:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masakis_Blush/pseuds/Masakis_Blush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Were they really going to ignore the giant elephant, or in this case condom in the room?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Elephant In The Room

It takes Jun about three seconds to realize what the packet on the floor contains.

Toma really wishes he could be invisible right now. He had no intention of showing this to Jun. At least not in this way, and certainly not by smacking him in the forehead with it. He had only meant to take out his phone. Stupid phone sticking to _it_ in his stupid pocket, and now it was just sitting there. Mocking him with it’s highlighter font that read“XL." Jun probably thought he was bragging. What would he say if he knew there were countless sizes in his pocket? Speaking of which, Jun should really be freaking out or yelling at him by now.

Were they really going to ignore the giant elephant, or in this case condom in the room?

“Uh..” Toma started. “about the other night.”And he was really going to bring _that_ up too? The fact that the night before Toma had sucked some serious face in the karaoke booth. The owner of the face being Jun, who is still not saying anything dammit. It started as a joke Yoko and HIna did it at the beginning of the party for laughs. Several empty cans later Jun suggested they should have a go. No one laughed. The Deafening volume of the music was background noise to the sound of his own heart and the gasping of Jun against his ear. God the noises that man made were absolutely sinful. 

So when Jun invited him over today, Toma may have had ulterior motives. Hence the condoms.

“Last night?” Jun looks positively baffled.

Oh God he doesn’t remember. “Oh-um- nevermind” and now he’s inching forward trying to cover the foil wrapper with his converse.  
Jun beats him to it.

“This” he reaches down and holds it up “Doesn’t look like nothing.”

Toma willed the gears in his mind to start turning. Run mind hamster run! “Welp you caught me I made balloons out of them and thought you might like to do it again ahahaha” the laughter sounded desperate and hysterical even to himself.

“Balloons out of condoms?”

“Balloon animals actually, I can make a sword, a snake or a hotdog”

“Right, and this has nothing to do with what you were begging me to do to you last night?”

He did remember!

Bastard.

Toma did nothing for several long moments, too stunned by the sudden sadisticness. Jun could really turn it off and on. If Toma didn't know he was covering up insecurities he might clock Jun in the face, but wait this is good it means Jun is into him. 

“I I didn’t beg.” Toma huffed. This is what he wanted but why did Jun have to tease him! “And you were the one who agreed to take it in the ass!“ Perhaps the trauma from the floor condom had truth blurting side effects. Toma could feel his face burn with embarassment.

“Then you’re going to need this” Jun pressed the little wrapper into his hand. “Shall I open it for you?”

Before Toma could tell Jun how his fingers could be put to better use elsewhere, Jun had him unzipped and was taking a thorough inventory of the goods.

“Bedroom. Now.” Toma croaked.

Was it always this difficult to

Stand.

Breathe.

Perhaps Jun had taken classes on how to give mind blowing handjobs? Another twist and the thought that Jun's masturbation sessions must be orgasmic entered his mind. Toma made a mental note to get a ticket to that particular show.

When they were rid of bothersome things like underwear and socks they jostled for position on the bed. Jun pinned him like a lion. A very angry lion that was potentially trying to detach his ear from his body.

After more foreplay fit for the Serengeti, Jun rolled the condom onto Toma’s erection and leered at him. “Extra Large huh?”

“Shut up it was a variety pack-”

“There’s not too much room left” Jun said reverently kissing the end of the condom.

It took all Toma had not to come right then and there.

Toma pushed Jun off of him a little rougher than intended. “The seme is supposed to be in control.”

“Says who?” Jun asked. For some reason Jun didn't sound so scary when lying on his back.

“Says Me.” Toma leaned down for a kiss, lingering on Jun’s bottom lip, sucking, tonguing, biting and every other ing he could think of. That seemed to surprise Jun because he jolted beneath him. He felt Jun smile. So Jun liked it rough Go figure.

“Don’t bite them” Jun whined in a ‘bite me harder’ kind of way.

“Shut up I can see you like it.” Toma pumped his erection with a nipple between his teeth. The soft buds burned against pale skin dripping in hickeys.

“You sure talk a lot during sex” Jun inhaled sharply. Toma pressed a second finger inside him.

“I read somewhere that talking makes sex more enjoyable.” 

“Depends on who’s talking.” 

Toma jabbed another finger inside causing Jun to yelp

"Sorry" Toma whispered and they kissed.

The action had a soothing effect on Jun who now felt more roomy against his spread fingers. 

 

“I think you’re ready.”

Jun’s arousal twitched. Toma pushed his legs up and apart. His fingers dug into porcelain skin he wondered if it would be marred by red handprints.

“Yeah” Jun grunted watching Toma’s expression carefully. “What are you thinking about?”

Toma couldn’t think of anything sexy to say so he opted for the truth. “I was wondering if you would be all marked up come tomorrow morning.”

“My fans will to attack you if you do.”

“They’d probably think this is hot.” Toma steadied himself.

“That’s if they knew. They would never suspect you Toma, but they will notice me taking my shirt off on day one of the concert and Not on day two”

“Fine, but next time I get to leave as many marks on you as I like. You ready?”

“Such a gentleman” Jun said scooting forward, impaling himself slowly.

Toma let out his favorite four letter word during times like these, “Jeez warn a person if you’re gonna..!” All those Arashi hip thrusting choregraphy moves had a versatile second application. 

“So much for being in control” but when he said it, Jun smiled at him so affectionately Toma was momentarily confused as to whether he was more horny or touched. Then Jun rocked his hips again. 

Horniness wins.

It always wins.

Toma lifted Jun’s legs off the bed “Thanks for the reminder” and thrust some more. Jun was keening beneath him and he knew he wasn’t going to last much longer in this position. “Touch yourself” Toma ordered.

The combination of the sound Jun jerkily jacked off with his eyes screwed shut was too much. Toma came hard, wedged tightly between Jun's cheeks and inside the condom. Jun followed soon after squirting onto the both of them.

Toma pulled out drenched in sweat. He pulled the condom off and gently let Jun’s legs down. He massaged them and Jun hummed, undoubtedly sore from being in the position for that period of time. Toma lapped at the traces of fluids left on his legs, until Jun pulled him up for a kiss. By his hair.

“Not bad Mr. XL” Jun wiped his thumb over Toma’s lip.

“Not bad? I think that condom to the head hurt some of your brain cells. That was freaking fantastic.”

Jun had a deliriously goofy smile on his face. Toma’s heart throbbed. He had put that expression there. He’d make an effort to make Jun smile like that again in the future.

“Are you the type to shower right after?”

“Do I seem like that type?” Jun asked turning on side, facing Toma.

“Not if I’m reading that scowl right and I’ve had lots of practice interpreting the Jun madface.” Toma watched Jun scoff at that, but he was glad he didn’t pull away when Toma pulled him close and kissed him on the forehead.

 

The next morning Toma woke with an inflated green “balloon” staring him in the face. Upon further inspection Toma discovered in addition to eyes it was equipped with and a purple inflated sword and a hot dog.


End file.
